


How To Live

by Martienne



Series: Fan mixes [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martienne/pseuds/Martienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s just two of them left in the end and they have a lot to deal with as they make their last journey together. This mix tells the story of how this came to be. <a href="https://open.spotify.com/user/texelations/playlist/2LJboSTBaJ2JnWIwbDmXAX">Listen on spotify</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Live

**How To Live**

-( [a fan mix](https://open.spotify.com/user/texelations/playlist/2LJboSTBaJ2JnWIwbDmXAX) )-

**The Greatest [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/67464/) ] – Cat Power**

          ((  _once I wanted to be the greatest / two fists of solid rock / with brains that could explain / any feeling_ ))

That leaderboard had always been a bane to Carolina, ever since Texas arrived. She wanted to be on top, and the memory of how she couldn’t achieve it has always been a bitter one.

**Get Out Alive [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858604887/) ] – Three Days Grace**

          ((  _if I go, I can only hope / that I make it to the other side_ ))

The aftermath of the Project has been tough to endure, as everything fell apart at the invisible seams and Wash and Carolina’s friends fell one by one. And above it all, the knowledge that the man who engineered all of the events that ruined their lives is still alive is galling to them. And so the thought of assassination is what drives them. 

**The Unforgiven [[lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/metallica/theunforgiven.html) ] - Metallica**

          ((  _you labelled me / I'll label you / so I dub thee unforgiven_ ))

The day draws nearer and after a time Carolina can practically taste it. She’s ready to bring it about, even if Wash becomes more reticent. But they remember what the Director did to them and their friends, pitting them against one another.

**Year Zero [[lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/30secondstomars/yearzero.html) ] – 30 Seconds to Mars**

          ((  _I will stand my own ground / I will tear down myself_ ))

They journey, gathering what evidence they can, but it doesn’t seem to do much good. Likewise, the delays only cause Carolina’s bitterness to grow.

**Invincible [[lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/adelitasway/invincible.html) ] – Adelita’s Way**

          ((  _bet you've never seen the things that I've seen / bottled up inside this time_ ))

Finally Epsilon makes the ground-breaking realization that will lead them to their quarry and Carolina takes charge.

**Show Me How To Live [[lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/audioslave/showmehowtolive.html) ] - Audioslave**

          ((  _And in your waiting hands I will land and roll out of my skin_ ))

Carolina feels this is her chance to get her life back. She becomes unwilling to see any other alternative.

**Help I’m Alive [[lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/metric/helpimalive.html) ] – Metric**

          (( _if you're still alive / my regrets are few / if my life is mine / what shouldn't I do?_ ))

It’s Carolina’s ruthlessness that finally brings Wash to his breaking point. He doesn’t believe in this mission the way she does, not if it’s going to endanger his bystander friends.

**I’m Sorry, I’m Lost – Epigram**

It’s when she enters that quiet office that Carolina loses her resolve. Her father is simply a broken, lonely old man. What can she do in the face of that?

**The Funeral Party [[lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/cure/thefuneralparty.html) ] – The Cure**

          (( y _ou performed your story / noiselessly across the floor_ ))

In the end Wash and Carolina are left with the knowledge that they must release those things that have been tying them to the past, even if it’s impossible to give them a final farewell.

 


End file.
